


Originality

by Michevalier



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Good Luck Charm, Lucky Charms, Mutual Pining, RikuNami, Rikunami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Namine made a small gift for Riku, but...
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Originality

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 2 entry! I hope y'all like it! ^_^

Namine couldn't remember the last time her heart pounded so hard. She wondered if anything like this had ever happened to her before... and the more she tried to recall anything, nothing came to her mind.

It was even more weird as there was actually no reason for her to worry that much. After all, she was just going to give Riku a small gift. But to her it definitely felt like she was gonna skydive instead, and that was...

"Hey there."

Namine shuddered as Riku appeared behind her back, joining her as he sat down next to her under this huge cherry tree.

"H-hey," the girl's face became as pink as all those blossoms falling around them.

She had been preparing herself mentally for this moment during the whole day, and yet, when it came to it, she was suddenly once again sweating bullets.

"What's up? It's kinda a bit late already, huh?" Riku looked up in the sky, at the newly risen moon.

Namine was well aware of the fact. But she also knew that it had to be _tonight_ , otherwise her anxiety would have eaten her all up by the next morning.

"I just..." so she braced herself for it and cut straight to the chase. "I have a little something for you."

"Oh!" Riku's eyes widened as Namine handed him the said gift.

It was a Wayfinder charm.

"You did this for me?" Riku, absolutely taken aback, ran his fingertip along the smooth Thalassa shells, completely unaware just how dry Namine's throat was as she watched him.

"Do you... like it?" she asked a bit nervously. "I know Kairi made one for Sora, and I thought..."

She made a small pause to take a deep breath and then blurted it out.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" a barely noticeable frown appeared on Riku's face as he looked at the girl. "What for?"

"Well..." Namine hesitated for a little but then confessed as she chuckled bitterly. "I kinda lack originality, don't I? I really, really wanted to make you something special, but... all I did in the end was copying Kairi, just like usual."

Namine felt bitterness at the very tip of her tongue every time she thought about that. It overwhelmed her, made colours around her literally go dull every single time she realised that despite no longer being Kairi's Nobody she still copied her in lots of ways... even if absolutely unintentionally. The way Kairi walked, the way Kairi talked or did anything, Namine would often act similarly. Most of their friends found it cute and kinda funny, but... whenever Namine returned their smiles, it was forced.

As even though she wanted to finally become _her own_ person... her and Kairi's bizarre bond couldn't have been broken that easily, apparently.

"Hmm," but Riku held Namine's gift in front of his eyes and then smiled. "Nah, not true."

"W-what is it?" confused, the girl blinked.

"You copying Kairi stuff."

"But... this charm and the one she made for Sora are quite similar, right..?"

"Then let's try comparing them, huh? Kairi's Wayfinder is pale yellow toward the centre and pale pink toward the tips, yours is white toward the centre and pale turquoise toward the tips. The token in the centre of Kairi's charm is a crown while yours has a heart. And last but not least, Kairi sketched Sora's face on it whereas you sketched mine."

"Haah..." Namine's cheeks turned pink. "Similar indeed."

"That's the point though, no?" Riku shrugged calmly. "Wayfinders are meant to be similar in one way or another, so..."

Namine's heart skipped a beat as her and Riku's eyes met. And she was suddenly as if basked in sunlight when the boy's hand ruffled her hair gently.

"I don't think you should be worried that much about originality," he smiled at her softly. "After all, your feelings are what really counts. I know _I_ was the one on your mind when you were making it, and I can definitely feel all your affection as I hold it in my hand... Thank you. I love it and I'll always carry it with me wherever I go."

"Y-you will?" Namine was still overwhelmed by that fluttering sensation in her chest, so she could no longer face Riku as she turned her gaze away.

"Hey, I always do my best when trying to keep my promises," he laughed. "You don't need to worry."

"Okay then," she giggled in response. "I won't."

She looked up at the moon shining so brightly in the sky. So magnificent and serene... and it made her smile.

"Thank you," she murmured as cherry blossoms kept falling all around her and Riku.


End file.
